Legenda Candi Tofu
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: DEMI APA PUN, DI MANAKAH DI DUNIA INI ADA CANDI TOFU? DIBANGUN DALAM WAKTU SEMALAM LAGI! Collab fic with Authorjelek. This is pure randomness


**Legenda Candi Tofu**

**Rate: K+**

**Genre: Humor/Romance (and failed one, lol)**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO/Chrono Stone/Galaxy by level-5**

**Story by: Cosmic Pretty Re-ina & Authorjelek (collab)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gajeness overload, nista pake banget, yang nggak kuat silahkan menekan tombol silang di pojok kanan atas layar komputer anda. Sekian dan terima kasih. ( dan kalo ada typo dan sebagainya mohon maaf, kami lagi sibuk parody /dibuangjauh2 )**

**Fic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata, tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan apa pun yang terlibat dalam fic ini.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Mukashi, mukashi_…

Ada sebuah kerajaan yang terletak di…

…Era Sengoku…

…yang sangat besar… /kapanjadinyanific

Oke oke, abaikan. Nama kerajaannya…

…tak ada. Tapi kerajaan itu besar karena mereka menyogok dengan tahu ke rakyat.

…

Tapi suatu hari, datanglah kerajaan lain menyerang kerajaan itu, dan mereka nyaris kalah (SFX: jeng jeng jeng jeng /apaini ).

Kerajaan yang menyerang itu memiliki nama yang sama dengan sebuah kolam renang di suatu perumahan di Cibubur, yakni El Dorado.

Mendengar kabar duka ini, seorang pangeran yang ganteng nan kece nan tukang sters (bukan stres lagi) menawarkan bantuan kepada kerajaan yang tak ada namanya itu.

Dengan syarat…

…menikah dengan sang putri tofu dari kerajaan tersebut.

* * *

Pangeran itu bernama Shindou Takuto, dan putri tofu dari kerajaan yang sekali lagi—(dihajar pembaca) adalah Okatsu.

"Wahai Okatsu, menikahlah denganku kalau kau ingin keluargamu dan rakyatmu kuselamatkan!" kata Shindou.

Dan Okatsu pun menurutinya; dengan satu syarat tentunya. Entar nggak seru ceritanya kalau nggak /woi

"T-Takuto-sama, aku akan menikah denganmu, asalkan…"

…

"…kau menuruti syaratku."

GUBRAK

Kelamaan ni cerita, cepetan! (author frustrasi)

"…i-iya, apa syaratnya?" Shindou keburu sweatdrop sehabis bangun dari kegubrakannya.

"B-buatkan aku candi…TOFU~"

"….."

Maaf, hening sejenak.

DEMI TITAAAN(?), CANDI MANA YANG TERBUAT DARI TOFU, SAUDARA-SAUDARA?

Shindou akhirnya mencoba ngeles.

"T-tapi, Okatsu…aku tidak punya pulsa- eh, aku tak bisa buat tofu!"

"…yang penting itu syaratku, kalau tidak mau ya sudah," jawab sang penggila tofu sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari si ganteng Shindou.

"Tofu…" gumam Shindou lagi yang belum habis pikir kenapa mesti tofu…kenapa nggak pudding aja?

"…dalam waktu semalam~!" lanjut Okatsu tiba-tiba.

"…"

Shindou merasa dirinya mulai budeg kayak authornya, tapi tentu saja pendengarannya masih normal senormal authornya juga. /apasih

'Candi Tofu dalam waktu semalam'…DEMI- /STOP

Shindou yang _shock _pun mengeluarkan Kami no Takuto (ngapain?) dan…"DEMI…TU-HAAAAAN!"

"Apa? Nggak sudi? Nggak mau bikin candinya?" tiba-tiba Okatsu balik lagi.

"Ng…b-baiklah, demi Okatsu.."

Alhasil, Shindou malah numpang ngegalau di balkon punya kerajaan tetangga; masih tidak habis pikir gimana caranya membuat candi tofu…dalam waktu semalam lagi! Orang gila mana yang mau melakukannya coba? (dihajar Shindou)

Karena dia nyadar kalau satu abad berpikir pun nggak bakal nemu solusinya, dia lebih memilih tidur.

…

* * *

…

"A-apa? Jam 11 malam!? Sebentar lagi mantranya menghilang!" sahutnya sambil melihat sepatu kaca yang dikenakannya—

Eh, kita malah nyambung ke (Katte ni) Cinderella.

Kembali ke tofu!

Menyadari bahwa sudah larut malam, ia pun pergi ke hutan dan melaksanakan amanatnya di sana.

Langkah pertama; memanggil 'kawan-kawan'.

"Wahai setan-setanku…HYAHHH KESHIN!"

…

"Sousha Maestro—summonlah setan-setankuuuu~"

Lalu tersummonlah setan-setannya, dengan squad(?) pertama Kirino, Tsurugi kedua, Sangoku ketiga, Ibuki keempat, dan kelima sekaligus ketuanya adalah Akane.

"Kenapa sih pagi-pagi banget kumpulnya?" tanya Tsurugi yang buta waktu sampai-sampai digetok sama si rambut _pink_.

"Pagi pagi, mbahmu? INI MALEM TAU!" Kirino mendadak emosi yang memicu pertengkaran berjamaah.

"Hei, sudah sudah, jangan berantem di sini!" lerai Sangoku yang tak pernah berhasil.

"…tau nih kalian, berantem melulu, depan Shin-sama lagi!" tegur Akane yang (sok) bijak.

"GUE PINGIN MAIN BASKET TAU!"

….

Hening sejenak lagi.

"…maaf, gue telat!" dan datanglah yang keenam, yakni Tenma, dan tidak ada yang peduli.

…

Lalu saat sadar siapa yang ngesummonnya, Ibuki pun…

"SIALAN, KENAPA GUE JADI SETANNYA LU MANUSIANYA? Wah rasis nih!"

"TANYA AUTHORNYA DODOL!" jawab Shindou lugas.

"ENAK AJA GUE DODOL, LU CIPOK!" Ibuki pun salah ngomong.

"APA, HAH? MASALAH BUAT LOE?"

"Woi woi, nggak ada yang peduli kedatangan gue nih?" tanya Tenma yang baru sadar dan terasa makjleb.

Tiba-tiba, Aoi, yang merupakan salah satu pelayan Okatsu mendatangi Tenma ( nyasar dari mana dia? ).

"Eh, Tenma. Main sama Aoi yuk, _sakka yarou ze_!" astaga, jauh banget dari cerita…

"Ng…boleh!" dan Tenma akhirnya gagal jadi yang keenam dan malah main bola bareng Aoi. Itulah contoh pasangan berbahagia yang tidak perlu membangun candi hanya untuk bersatu (ini nyindir, oke).

Kembali ke topik!

"Eh…Shindou-san, tadi si Ibuki pingin nyipok lu tuh…" malah Tsurugi yang merespon.

…hening lagi…kebanyakan hening ya ni cerita (siapa suruh ambigu?).

"DOUBLE WHAT? LU MAU NGAPAIN GUE?" Shindou nanya lagi.

"A-AH?! KOK NYIPOK?! FITNAH LU TSURUGI!" Ibuki naik pitam.

"EH! GUE REKAM LHO! INI JADI BUKTI AUTIS(?)!" geram Kirino mendadak yang ternyata merekam dialog Ibuki tadi; entah benar atau tidak.

"HAH?! COBA DENGER REKAMANNYA!" Ibuki masih membela dirinya.

Kirino pun tidak segan-segan untuk memainkan rekaman tadi yang katanya adalah bukti autis…tapi mari kita dengar.

Ternyata, dengan kekuatan setan entah milik siapa(?)…kata-katanya sudah diedit! Dan diduga itu kerjaan Kirino dan Tsurugi yang kesannya fudanshi abis, sementara Sangoku cuma geleng-geleng.

Tapi diedit jadi apa?

Kita dengarkan setelah pesan-pesan berikut—

Eh, mari kita dengar bersama-sama…

"ENAK AJA GUE DODOL, GUE-MAU-NYIPOK-LU!"

…

Kirino dan Tsurugi yang merupakan sohib Shindou pun stres karena salah ngedit.

Akane kemudian merasa dirinya salah denger, dan Sangoku sudah hilang entah ke mana ( yang ternyata dia jadi goalkeeper buat main bolanya Aoi dan Tenma, tapi tidak dibahas karena entar OOT).

Karena malah pada berurusan dengan Ibuki, wajah Shindou sekarang memerah…

…tapi bukan karena ngeblush unyu seperti uke-uke di sana, tapi karena marah saudara-saudara!

"KAPAN JADINYA NI CANDI KALO GINI?" nah, marahnya salah alamat lagi. Manalagi tinggal empat squad yang tersisa.

Akane yang terpesona terhadap jelmaan domba itu- eh, maksudnya Shindou langsung mengingat tugasnya. Disiapkanlah wajah tegas, yang tetap terlihat unyu, dan diaturlah para squad.

"_Yosh_! _Se'no_!" Akane memulainya, dan para squad siap membuat tahu.

Tsurugi kagak tahu cara bikin tahu, dan akhirnya belajar pada Kirino yang lebih ibu-ibu dari dia. Ibuki ogah-ogahan bikinnya karena nggak sudi. Sementara sang ketua…

…malah fangirlingan dari pojokkan, dan Shindou tetap tidak menyadarinya, _as always_.

* * *

Setelah kerja keras, para setan pun berhasil membuat triliunan tahu. Sayangnya, candinya belum jadi. Dan dimulailah pembuatan yang sebenarnya… (jadi dari tadi ngapain?)

"Sekarang, kita semua akan saling membantu untuk membuat 1000 candi tofu untuk Okatsu-ku. Semuanya, ikuti perintahku! KAMI NO TAKUTO, FIRE ILLUSION!"

Dengan mengikuti Shindou, mereka pun HAMPIR selesai membuat candinya. Sementara Sangoku dan Tenma masih main bola ( lama amat ya…).

"Wah, bau tahunya enak ya…_sasuga _Shin-sama…"

Ternyata Kami no Takuto FI bisa sekalian untuk menggoreng tahunya. Dan malahan bukan jadi candi tofu doang, tapi candi tofu goreng yang kayaknya kalau dibawa ke Bandung lumayan tuh.

Sayangnya, candi tofu goreng itu tak bisa untuk dimakan atau dibawa jalan-jalan, melainkan untuk Okatsu (iya tau).

* * *

Sementara itu, di sisi dekat istana, seorang gadis unyu bersandar dengan anggunnya. Mimik yanderenya menguasai raut wajah manisnya.

"Hei…hampir selesai?"

Gadis itu berambut hijau panjang, namanya Beta. Ia tak ingin kerajaan yang gagal direbutnya berakhir bahagia.

"Sudah mau selesai, apa rencana selanjutya?" tanya salah seorang kembaran Gouenji jaman baru yang bernama Gamma.

Beta tersenyum manis.

"Tanya Alpha saja," jawabnya singkat sambil melirik sosok koala jejadian di sampingnya.

Ternyata, Alpha sudah menyiapkan pasukan koala untuk membantunya…dan orang satu. Tangan kiri, eh, kanan andalannya, Einam.

"Persiapanmu sudah siap, Alpha?"

"Yes."

Dan Einam mencoba menyibak rambutnya yang sewarna padi itu agar para koala berkokok.

Sementara itu…

"Si Tenma mana sih? Kok ngilang?" Tsurugi mendadak nyariin. "Sangoku juga ilang…ke mana ya dia?" Kirino nanyain juga. Ternyata mereka baru nyadar. KE MANA AJA KALIAN?

"Woi, cepetan! Gue nggak ada waktu banyak, ampe ayam berkokok doang!" Shindou memulai penekanannya, sementara Ibuki cuma menghela nafas.

"_Emangnya gue pikirin?"_

"Apa pikiran lu, Ibuki?" mendadak Shindou bisa baca pikiran orang.

"Tch, dasar setan yang bisanya main basket doang. Buat candi aja nggak bisa!" berhubung yang lain sudah pergi, Shindou yang turun tangan dalam pembuatan candi pun mulai memprovokasi Ibuki.

"Enak saja…AKAN KUTUNJUKKAN AKU BISA MEMBUAT CANDINYA!"

Dan lagi-lagi mereka berantem.

Lagi-lagi, di sisi yang lain, Alpha mulai stres karena sibakan rambut Einam sama sekali tak membuat koala-koalanya berkokok.

"…Ini nggak smart sama sekali Beta."

"…apa boleh buat Gamma. Koala tidak bisa berkokok," jawab Beta dengan polosnya yang membuat sontak semuanya di sana gubrak, termasuk koala-koalanya juga.

"Ampun ampun…temen-temen gue pada nggak bener. Nyolong ayam yuk!" ajak Gamma yang kesannya sesat. "No, di sini nggak ada ayam."

…

"Gini aja, kalian berdua yang berkokok! Gimana?" usul Beta asal-asalan yang kelihatannya bisa menyelesaikan masalah.

...atau tidak?

"No, saya tak mau direndahkan menjadi ayam olehmu."

"Idemu lebih nggak smart, Beta."

Mendengarnya, senyum yandere itu diperlebar.

"Ayolah~ Apa salahnya menggagalkan rencana mereka demi Protocol Omega?"

Kau tahu, senyum itu benar-benar mengerikan hingga Alpha dan Gamma merinding, tunduk.

* * *

Di tempat satunya, Shindou ama Ibuki masih berantem dengna serunya dalam membuat candi. Total candinya mulai mencapai ratusan- beruntung karena provokasi Shindou sampai tadi.

"Apaan sih kau?" Ibuki ngambek lagi. "Kau yang apa?" balas Shindou sambil terus adu mulut dengan goalkeeper berheadband.

Dan tiba-tiba…

"SUMAAAATOOO"

Ada kokok ayam versi terbaru.

"Hah, suara apaan tuh?" Ibuki _clueless_. Shindou cengo.

"Shin-sama! Itu suara kokok ayam!"

Harapan Shindou pun hancur berkeping-keping.

"…hah? Tomat?" tanya Tenma yang masih main bola.

"HAH? OBAT?" Aoi salah denger juga.

"Eh? Kok ada yang teriak-teriak 'modem'…?"

…

Sangoku paling budeg diantara ketiganya.

Sementara itu…mereka juga nggak sadar Shindou lagi nyanyi butiran debu karena kegalauannya yang gagal, sehingga tidak bisa menjadi pangeran tofu.

"Oh iya! Tenma, maaf!" Aku harus pulang membangunkan putri…"

"Aoi…!"

Perlahan tangan itu terlepas dari genggamannya.

Oh, perpisahan yang dramatis /lebay.

Dan Tenma ternyata hanya bermimpi—

Oke, bercanda. Tapi itu dramatis banget bahkan melebihi Gillis dan Meia(?).

* * *

"Shin…ganti lagu Shin…Jadi 'Harus Terpisah'." Mendengar suara indah Shindou, tsurugi malah rekues.

"Shin-sama _kakkoi_…" Akane masih foto-foto.

"KYAAA! UDAH SIANG?!"

Ada jeritan misterius dari kerjaan.

"Enak aja, gue mau nyanyinya itu, nggak boleh?" Shindou merasa dirinya diperlakukan seperti pengamen oleh Tsurugi.

"Woi! Lu masih ngomongin itu! Udah siang!" Tsurugi kemudian mengetok kepala Shindou karena lolanya kambuh bagaikan Endou.

"U-Udah siang…?" galau Shindou sudah mencapai titik puncaknya.

Ia sudah tak kuat lagi, tak kuat—

TES

-untuk tidak menangis.

PREEET PREEEET

Terompet dari dalam kerajaan berbunyi. Sang putri cantik keluar dari singgasananya dengan anggun ditemani dayangnya, Aoi.

"Atas nama tofu putih paling enak di dunia, Shindou Takuto Bondowoso(?) gagal memenuhi syaratnya. Jadi saya tidak bisa menikah dengannya," jelas sang putri yang membuat Shindou marah sekali.

"Maafkan aku, Takuto-sama."

Ada bilah senyum tipis yang indah di antara pedih kata-katanya itu. Dia antara air mata yang mulai menetes itu.

"O-Okatsu…"

Di belakang sana, trio Protocol Omega tertawa jahat- minus Alpha oke—atas keberhasilan rencananya.

Di alam sana, ada setan yang mulai marah karena ada yang menyakiti pujaan hatinya.

"Shin-sama…"

Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Tenma yang kelaperan karena ditinggal Aoi malah nyasar lagi ke dunia manusia.

"…TEGANYA KAU!" Shindou mulai marah lagi, tapi kali ini lebih dashyat nggak pake inbox.

"AKAN KUKUTUK KAMU MENJADI—"

"TOFUUUU~~" Tenma yang kelaperan tiba-tiba ikutan mengutuk gaje saking lapernya dan dia barusan melihat tofu pas depan mata.

* * *

Di dunia sana…

"ITU KENAPA TENMA IKUTAN NGUTUK?" sang ketua marah juga akhirnya.

"Tau tuh, kurang kerjaan…" Kirino pasrah.

"GUE JUGA PENGEN NGUTUK SOALNYA!"

…

GUBRAK MASSAL

Sepertinya banyak yang suka kutuk-mengutuk ya? Mungkin sedang _trending topic_ ( lu kira twitter? ).

* * *

"E-EH?"

Okatsu _shock_, badannya mulai menjadi putih-putih kenyal yang kita tahu namanya adalah…

…tahu.

"E-eh?"

"Okatsu-sama!" teriak Aoi melihat putrinya bertransformasi menjadi tahu, makanan rakyat.

"Eh? Kok? Gue salah ngutuk?" Shindou malah gagap sendiri.

"Eh? Lu lagi ngutuk Shin? Sori…tadi gue nimbrung-"

PLAKPLETAKJEDUGDHUARR

"AAAAH! OKATSU!" jerit Shindou.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!" trio penjahat tertawa nista di sana.

Dan lagi-lagi Shindou meratap ditambah bonus tangisan.

"Aduh…Shindou, maaf, tapi…wah, ada tahu! Mumpung nih, lagi laper!" Tenma mulai dikuasai oleh rasa laparnya.

"YAH, TENMA!" Aoi terkejut akibat Tenma yang hampir memakan putrinya.

"Apa, Aoi?"

"…INI BUKAN TAHU!"

"Iya, ini tempe kan? Bentar, gue makan dulu."

Aoi akhirnya gubrak dalam rangka temannya sudah terjangkit virus lola stadium akut.

Shindou lagi bersiap-siap nyanyi butiran debu lagi, tapi…

"Shindou-"

"KAGAK! GUE NGGAK MAU NYANYI LAGU CJR, PERGI KAU!" Shindou langsung mengusir makhluk itu yang ternyata adalah Tsurugi.

"Kok lu tau sih gue mau ngerequest lagu?"

…

"Kemampuan Kami-nya Shindou sudah bangkit…"

"Apaan tuh, Kir?" ujar Ibuki kurang peduli dari dunia sana.

"Shin-sama _kakkoi_…" gumam Akane dengan suara blitz kamera di mana-mana.

"Kekuatan Kami-nya Shindou itu dimana dia bisa membaca pikiran orang yang tertuju untu—"

"WOI KIRINO, NGAPAIN BUAT CERITA BARU SEGALA, CEPAT SELESAIN NIH CERITA!"

Oh, setan sepuh muncul; dengan gogel antik yang khas miliknya.

"K-Kidou-kantoku…"

"Cepetan selesain ni crita!" Dasar chara-chara nggak guna!" geramnya yang lagi nggak pakai google chrome. Ah, kayak dirinya berguna saja.

"Gimana namatinnya, kantoku? Ini kan udah tamat!" jelas Kirino, sementara Ibuki cuma penasaran, "perasaan gue pernah liat ni orang di mana ya…"

"Hah? Masa udah tamat? Tamatinnya yang bener dong! Yang ajaib kayak gogel kantoku yang bisa ilang tiba-tiba kayak gini!"

Kirino dan Ibuki pun sweatdrop.

"Ufufu, kalian susah banget mau namatin cerita saja," yandere Beta.

"Lihatlah, Gamma akan menamatkan ini dengan cara yang 'smart'."

"Alpha mau ngomong?" malah Einam yang makan posisi Alpha.

"Kkh…Protocol Omega!"

JENG JENG

Mimik serius terpancar dari Shindou dan yang lainnya.

JLEB

Oh, itu bukan Alpha kejleb karena partnya diganti Einam, atau karena Shindou yang tadi ngeliat pujangganya dijadiin tahu kok.

Bendera El Dorado ditancapkan ke tanah kerajaan tofu tepatnya.

"B-bendera itu…!"

"Yes. Ini bendera El Dorado," akhirnya Alpha ngomong.

"Smart, Alpha!'

"Ufufu, mulai sekarang…"

Dan cerita ini pun berakhir bahagia…

…bagi pemeran antagonisnya, setidaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End (?)**

* * *

**-Epilogue (behind the scene)-**

"HUWAA! OKATSU!"

"Berisik lu ah Shin, udah selesai nih!" Kirino langsung lepas kostumnya sambil menghampiri sahabat sehidup sematinya itu.

"Oh, udahan ya?"

PLAK

"Tsurugi! Nggak gitu juga kali! Dia _senpai_-mu juga!" Kirino mulai geram lagi begitu Tsurugi nampar Shindou ( kok berasa KDRT? /heh ).

"Woi, kaTsur! Berani-beraninya kau-"

"Nah, udah normal," Tsurugi merasa puas lalu meninggalkan _setting_.

…

"Matsukaze!"

"Eh, Matatagi! Kau sudah tiba rupanya?" Tenma ikutan keluar set.

"Iya, katanya mau nonton bareng? Ibuki juga ikut kan?"

"Ah iya, Shindou-san, ayo!" ajak Tenma.

"Oi, Ibuki! Siap-siap nih!" Hayato peringatkan.

"Iya, bentar!" jawab keduanya…bersamaan?

"Eh?"

"Lu kenapa ikutin omongan gue hah?"

"Justru lu yang ngikutin, dasar tukang piano!"

"Daripada lu, main basket doang kerjanya!"

Dan perang itu kian berlanjut…

"Kok kayaknya ada yang nggak berubah setelah ficnya selesai ya?" gumam Aoi di sebelah Akane yang masih asyik motret-motret sang pujaan hati yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Hihi…_wakaranai_, tapi mungkin suatu hari akan berhenti," lagi-lagi cewek unyu itu mengeluarkan pernyataan nggak jelas.

"Gue pulang ya! Ayo, Beta!" ajak Gamma. "Eh, gue nggak diajak gitu?" Alpha langsung menyusul keduanya.

Dan dalam hitungan menit…semuanya disana menghilang sudah.

Tunggu…kayaknya ada yang kurang…

"Woi, temen-temen!" panggil seseorang dari luar bioskop.

"Fey!" sapa Tenma sambil berlari mendekat.

"Ada apa kemari, Fey?" tanya Shindou sementara Ibuki dan Hayato diam dalam ketercengoan.

"…lho? Bukannya mestinya aku yang nanya? Mestinya kalian tungguin aku kan? Okatsu gimana…?"

…

…

…

"….LUPA GUE! MATIIII!" dan Shindou pun nyaris nangis lagi.

Aduh…_some things will never change…_

* * *

**A/N: **_**Arigatou, xie xie, grazie, merci, gracias, thank you, **_**dan terlebih lagi…TERIMA KASIH.**

**Terima kasih atas kesediaan semua pihak untuk membaca fic collab yang rada2 tidak masuk akal ini dan gaje juga. Kali ini dengan author yang sama sekali belum saia collab-in /apaitu/, Authorjelek alias Sillo, atau saia panggilnya Kage-san XD /banyakcurcolkau**

**Oke oke, Kage-san, makasih atas idenya waktu itu gegara Olympus Harmony, pfft—kita tidak akan melupakan jurus paling nggak berguna itu yang bisa mengalahkan kecepatan Bandung Bondowoso dalam membangun 1000 candi /okeabaikan**

**Never mind, mind to review?**

**See ya in the next dimension, make it up to four…**

**-SuzuRyuuji in disguise & Authorjelek-**


End file.
